


Coronation Day

by WolfCrow159



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Coronation, First work - Freeform, Fíli Angst, M/M, Sex, happy angst, supportive and lovable kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCrow159/pseuds/WolfCrow159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili doesn't know if he can handle what the day entails.</p><p>At least he has his brother by his side every step of theway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes please years after BoTFA. Where everyone survived. Thorin has passed and it is now Fili's turn to take his place. But, poor Fili is racked with uncertainties. 
> 
> First fic, please be kind! I wrote it for a friend who said it was too good to be kept hidden. So here you go, thanks for reading!! I'm going to hide now. :-D

He woke up in a panic on his back. Chest heaving, hands shaking until a hand settled over his heart. The fingers flexed, applying pressure that helped to slow the organ from breaking through his ribs. His breathing evened out as a warm body rolled on top of him from his left. 

"Fee, shhh, it's ok." Mumbled words were said into his neck as a nose nuzzled under his left ear.   
Fili took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tight around Kili, crushing him to his chest. "It's going to take awhile to get used to this. But you will. You are going to be great." Kili ended by kissing Fili firmly. Fili responded eagerly as he relaxed under his brunet brother. His arms began to move up and down Kili's back. The kiss deepened as Kili's tongue slipped into his mouth. 

His wrists were placed above his head as Kili stretched out on top of him to place their hardening erections alongside each other.

Kili sat up as his knees came up to Fili lower ribs. He began to rock back and forth.

"You will be the best we've ever had," he breathed out, "You're kind, considerate, and always use your head. Today is a day to celebrate." His last word ended in a breathy moan. He reached beneath himself and grabbed Fili's cock to position himself.

Fili opened his mouth to tell Kili he needed to prepare his body, but the words died on his lips as he slid into Kili's warm body, still open enough from the night before. Kili leaned back and tipped his head up as he released a sigh of contentment.

Fili's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his lids closed. He let the sensations roll through him of his brother on top. 

"Fee, you're perfect. Always have been, always will be." Kili panted out as his hips began a slow roll.  
He realized Fili had been silent albeit random gasps and moans. He stopped moving and looked expectantly at Fili. 

Fili opened his eyes as the sudden stop of motion. One look told him why.

"Fee, you are thinking to loud. You'll be the best. Ever." His last word was punctuated with a quick swivel of hips. 

Fili gasped.

"I hear you, Kili. I believe you." He laid his hands on Kili's hips, "I just need you to keep telling me that." He thrust up into Kili as he pushed down on his hips. The brunet choked on a moan, "As long as you're here I'll be ok." 

Kili's grin was brighter than the sun. He began lifting himself to meet Fili's thrusts head on.   
The only sounds were their moans and gasps. Fili felt a familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach just as Kili began to whimper. He loved his whimpers, they were the sign that Kili was close. So he gripped his hips harder and thrust with everything he could and held himself. His cock head pressed firmly onto Kili's prostate. 

Kili tensed and arched his back and inhaled sharply as his finish splashed across Fili's chest and stomach in white stripes. 

Fili was pushed over the edge at Kili's body tightening perfectly atround him. His release coating the inside of Kili's hot channel. 

The brunet collapsed onto Fili as he was wrapped in strong blond arms.

"I love you, Kili. You've been there for me through everything. I need you now more than ever." Fili whispered into the silence as their breathing evened out and hearts became calm. 

"And I love you, Fili. You'll be the king of all kings. I won't ever leave your side." Kili whispered back.

 

\---

 

Kili's taller form allowed him to just barely see over Fili's head. A circumstance he used now to make sure every gold strand was in place in Fili's hair. Only then did he lay the golden crown on the top of his brothers hair. A matching smaller, but silver, circlet already on his own.

"There, you're beautiful." 

Fili smiled at the compliment as Kili placed his hands on his shoulders. 

"I'll be right by you the whole time." Kili said as he took Fili's left hand in his right and turned to the door that would begin a new chapter in everyone's lives. 

"Thanks, Kee." Fili said as he looked at caramel eyes with his own cerulean. 

"Come on, I know they're waiting." Kili gave a quick squeeze to his hand.

Fili breathed deep and walked to the door. His grip on Kili getting stronger every step. As the door was pushed open the populace raised their voices in celebration. Fili approached the end of the balcony and raised his right hand, showing the ring of the king under the mountain. He placed his left, within Kili's on the railing, showing their clasped hands.

Kili gripped his hand just as hard, making sure Fili knew he was supported the whole time.

Both knew it would be a difficult road being king and consort. But, both also knew that with their One they would make it through anything


End file.
